T.G.
T.G., short for Tech Genus is an archetype used by Antinomy in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are all bionic in appearance to reference the identity of their master. In the Japanese anime, each of them has a code in their name which references their Type, followed by a number. Also at the end of their names, their Synchro Monsters have an X while "T.G. Blade Blaster" have XX and "T.G. Halberd Cannon" has XXX. They made their debut in Extreme Victory. They seem to be high tech monsters from the future and they share a variation of this effect in anime: This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control which targets this card, you can halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "T.G." monster card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon it this turn. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, it is possible to use the card obtained during the same turn, and the ATK and DEF reduction is not present among their effects. They seem to have synergy with "Gadgets", as Bruno as Vizor uses them alongside them in the game; Since a "Gadget" searches for another "Gadget" when being Summoned, while a "T.G." searches for another "T.G." when destroyed. The real life version of the "T.G." cards consist of monsters who can "replace" themselves with different monsters when they're destroyed. Most of the non-Synchro monsters search for other "T.G." monsters besides ones that share their name (for example, a "T.G. Werewolf" can search for any "T.G." monster besides "T.G. Werewolf"), while all of the Synchros (except "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly") draw cards or Summon monsters. Despite their bionic appearance and names, the only existing Machine-Type monsters are Accel Synchro Monsters. All of "T.G." supporting Spell and Trap Cards have an initialism in their names. Playing Style The goal of the archetype is to Accel Synchro Summon "T.G." monsters to control the field. "T.G. Blade Blaster" can negate Spells and Traps while "T.G. Halberd Cannon" can negate Summons. Due to the ease of low-level Synchro Summons, Summoning the two aforementioned monsters is a matter of summoning and protecting the Synchro Material Monsters."T.G. Striker","T.G. Werewolf", and "T.G. Catapult Dragon" are the best cards to swarm with; the first two have easy Summoning requirements, while "Catapult Dragon" can Summon more and give "Werewolf" an opportunity to be Summoned by its effect. At the very least, in case you cannot Synchro Summon, you can build a defense and let your opponent destroy them, giving you plenty of cards to add to your hand at the End Phase. Weaknesses Since this archetype is one of the most Synchro-focused archetypes, rivaling Yusei-themed and Inca Decks, all anti-Synchro support ("Discord", "Synchro Control", "Greed Grado", "Meklords", "Shiny Black "C"", etc.) can kill the Deck, in addition to all the typical Anti-Meta strategies that most Decks fall prey to. None of the non-Synchro monsters provide any offensive capabilities, barring "Rush Rhino" with "TGX300" on the field. Also, nearly all monsters have effects that ease the Synchro Summons, while wrecking havoc on the player's hand. Therefore, field clearing becomes even more important. Anime Antinomy uses a "T.G."-theme Deck. His style puts much emphasis on Synchro tactics. As most T.G. cards allow him to constantly add cards to his hand or quickly Summon themselves to the field, Antinomy will regularly take advantage of that to swarm the field to perform multiple Synchro Summons, sometimes twice per turn. His Synchro-tactics are very versatile, able to take advantage of his opponent's Synchro Monsters to further his own strategy. The pinnacle his Deck's power is seen from the Accel Synchro Summon. Compared to most characters so far, Bruno's Synchro Summon chants are like system checks rather than making an emotional or profound message. In the anime, Bruno seems to have a habit of Synchro Summoning using the same Synchro Material Monsters for each Synchro Monster. Category:Archetypes